


When we were young

by tinypeckers



Series: When we were young [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: mayvin fluff & kid cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we were young

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary - send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Michael had always known Ray. Ray had always lived down the road, just around the corner and in the house with the red door. Ray’s mother had always given him cookies no matter what time he called round at their house. Ray had always had that blue truck that he loved to share with Michael that’d roll down the hill on its own. Michael had always loved their play set that Ray’s mama had set up in the back yard all by herself. He and Ray liked to play pirates and knights and well, anything really. Ray was smart and funny. He had all the coolest games and knew exactly what to say and when to say it. He wore glasses just like Michael did and they loved each other. They were best friends – they were each other’s only friend for a long, long, long time.

 

 

Then Gavin moved in. His house was closer to Michael’s than Ray’s – he lived just before the corner but still down the road. His door was blue. They’d met when Gavin’s mother had brought him over for a play date while Michael was in the middle of having one with Ray. Michael hadn’t liked it but Ray was indifferent. Gavin called chips crisps and his hair stuck up in all of these funny angles and Michael hated him. He spoke oddly and Ray liked it but Michael just couldn’t understand half of the things he was saying. Ray invited him to join them when they played things like pirates and knights and well, anything really. Michael liked to make him walk the plank and play the princess but Gavin never minded. He cooed after Michael and clung to him like a lost puppy Michael just couldn’t get rid of. Eventually, he became Michael’s and Ray’s best friend too and Michael eventually hoped that he would be their friend for a very long, long, long time.

 

 

The boys often found themselves playing at Ray’s house for two reasons. First, his mom always made cookies and Gavin loved to devour them before either Ray or Michael could grab one. Secondly – he had a play set. Michael favoured the monkey bars because they were so high and he was the only one who could traverse them without falling. Ray had given up with them but Gavin was often determined to join his curly haired friend.

“Gavin, you’re going to fall.” Michael sighed as he watched Gavin reach for the first bar. Michael was sprawled across the top of them. Gavin shook his head as he swung from the first bar and easily reached the second one. Michael still wasn’t impressed because he’d made it much farther – even Ray had several times before.

“If you fall, my mama has plasters.” Ray added as he sat idly upon one of the swings.

 

 

“I’m not going to fall.” Gavin huffed as he grabbed at the third bar. He caught it, barely.

“Gavin, you’re going too fast.” Michael said as sort of advice. Gavin shook his head at him.

“No, I’m fine,” Gavin said before suddenly cried, “Michael!” His hand had slipped and now he was losing grip on the other one too. Despite being annoyed at his friend Michael still reached out to grab Gavin’s swinging hand. Their sweaty palms collided and gripped but it wasn’t long before Gavin started sliding again. When Gavin’s hand that had been holding onto the monkey bar slipped off of it, Michael couldn’t hold his friend up and Gavin fell to the ground with an awful thump. Both Michael and Ray winced at the sound even though it was not them who had fallen.

“Ow.” Gavin cried softly. Ray glanced over to his friend and caught the tears in his eyes.

 

 

He took pity on Gavin immediately and hopped from his swing to run over to him.

“Vav, are you all right?” Ray used Gavin’s nickname affectionately. Gavin sniffled and shook his head.

“I told you.” Michael boasted. He wasn’t the most sympathetic of people.

“Michael, stop it he’s really hurt.” Ray hissed at his friend. Gavin was cupping his knee, which was now bleeding, and crying so much that snot was running down his nose.

 

 

Michael rolled his eyes. Gavin was being a baby. But he didn’t say that because it wasn’t fair (and he knew he’d get in trouble if he did). Instead he wriggled his way through the monkey bars and dropped down from them safely unlike Gavin. He handed just a few feet in front of his friends and he sighed when Gavin looked up at him hopelessly.

“It’s okay, Grabbin.” Michael reassured as best as he could. Ray had eased Gavin onto his feet so that his cut up knees wouldn’t hurt anymore and was now awkwardly holding him around the shoulders. Michael walked over to them and gestured them both closer. “C’mere – hugs make it all better.” Michael said. Without hesitation Ray and Gavin walked over to their friend and allowed Michael to envelope them in a hug. Ray didn’t need the comfort but he appreciated Michael’s warmth all the same.

 

 

Michael took it upon himself to press to sloppy, misplaced kisses to both Gavin and Ray’s foreheads as he had seen their mamas do when they were hurt.

“It’s going to be okay.” Michael reassured as he stroked Gavin’s hair. He then did the same to Ray’s because he didn’t want his oldest buddy to feel left out.

“We should probably get my mama to put a plaster on it thought.” Ray said smartly.

“Yeah, I guess.” Michael agreed and he pulled away only slightly.

“No, this is nice!” Gavin whined as he dragged his friend back into the hug. Michael laughed and pressed another kiss to Gavin’s cheek instead.

“We’ll hug after we’ve got to get a plaster on your poorly knee.” Michael said and he left no room for argument. Gavin pouted.

“Fine.”

 

 

Gavin began to trail towards the house. Michael started to follow him but stopped when he saw that Ray wasn’t moving.

“Aren’t you coming?” Michael asked. He thought it odd that Ray would hang back after being the one to insist that Gavin got a plaster on his leg. Michael frowned when Ray tapped upon his cheek.

“What?” Michael questioned. Ray tapped his cheek again. When Michael didn’t understand, Ray heaved a heavy sigh.

“You’ve got to kiss me too.” Ray insisted. It took Michael a second but then his lips broke into a smile and he laughed at Ray.

“You’re silly.” Michael giggled before he grabbed Ray’s arm and planted a kiss to Ray’s cheek. “Is that better?” Michael asked and Ray nodded.

 

 

After that, Michael found that Gavin and Ray were often begging him for kisses. If he was lucky, they’d return the favour. All the other children at school thought they were a little weird (and the teachers often questioned it) but their parents brushed it off so Michael didn’t care. He liked kissing his friends – it was a sign of love. Michael loved Gavin and Ray. He just didn’t know how much yet. That was a problem for years to come – and for puberty to deal with. 


End file.
